


Safety hazards

by JauntyHako



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: For safety reasons, M/M, Steve is naked in front of Bucky, UST, high school!au, tiny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky watching Steve shower but only to make sure his butt isn't corroded.<br/>Basically, safety precautions in chem class hold worlds full of sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety hazards

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to this video: http://hiddle-batch.tumblr.com/post/105309685756  
> I was unable to not write this out. Also, the people making these safety tutorial videos are all on drugs.

To be honest, Steve always thought the safety precautions in chemistry class to be a bit superfluous. It wasn't like they experimented with nuclear waste or anything. But, like all things, he took them seriously. He would never forgive himself if a student got hurt because he, Steve Rogers, acted as a bad example.

Still he didn't seriously expect anything to happen that warranted the apron, the safety goggles, the gloves or the _safety shower_. He knew for a fact that people had taken emergency showers in there. It was closer to the library than the dorms which was especially important during finals week. He just never expected to be standing under it himself, freezing half to death with one of his classmates leering at him.

 

„I know you are staring.“ Steve muttered as he scrubbed at his skin. He doubted anything harmful remained on his skin. At this rate, when the fifteen minutes were over, he'd have made a pretty good job of peeling his skin of without any acidic help.

 

„Just checking. Coulson said I should look out for red skin or wounds or stuff.“

 

Steve turned around to glare at Bucky, who only grinned back. 

 

„I believe in the good of people, which is why I will stick with your story of you spilling the acid on my butt _by accident_. So please don't make that face.“

„What face?“

„The face that screams 'I am insanely proud of my heinous plan succeeding'. The face you're making right now.“  


In answer Bucky slapped Steve's butt. He yelped and almost slipped on the tiles, biting down a few choice words for Bucky. After counting slowly to ten in his head and taking some deep breaths, he managed to grit out: „How much time left?“

„Ten minutes.“

Steve sighed. He couldn't believe he had been standing under this freezing shower for just five minutes. At least Coulson had ushered the rest of the class out before Steve was forced to get naked, sparing him the humiliation of showing his naked behind to 26 other students. Only Bucky had been left behind to make sure Steve was alright and to get help if he wasn't.

He was acutely aware of Bucky still staring at him like it was the most natural thing. It wasn't a bad stare, exactly. A bit uncomfortable because Bucky stood there fully clothed while Steve was naked with a possibly corroded butt, which tended to shift the power balance. It  _should_ have made Steve feel … well, harrassed. 

Bucky never made it a secret of being into both girls and guys. Some of the guys in class wouldn't even speak to him anymore because of that, much less undress in front of him in the locker room. It never seemed to faze Bucky, he took it all in stride, never once even trying to be subtle about it. Steve knew he would never be able to deal with people treating him like that. Which is why he refused to acknowledge that Bucky so openly appreciating his … form flattered him.

 

„Please tell me the fifteen minutes are over soon?“

 

Steve doubted they were and wasn't all that disappointed when Bucky informed him that he had six more minutes to go.

He turned around, only now realising that standing with his back to classmate while furiously scrubbing his own butt was a whole world of wrong in its own way. Bucky didn't seem to have had any problems with the display. His pupils were so wide his eyes appeared black. Steve swallowed. He'd never had that effect on someone before.

 

„You find this very funny, don't you?“ Steve asked, mostly to break the tension. Bucky shrugged.

„You'll laugh about this later, trust me.“

„No, I won't. I don't find it funny having 5% formic acid spilled on my butt.“

„You make it sound like there are things you'd be okay with being spilled on your butt.“

 

To Steve's disgrace it took him almost a whole minute to work that one out. Only Bucky's dirty grin clued him on a hidden meaning in that sentence. When realisation hit, he could feel his cheeks heating like a kettle on the hot stove.

 

„Oh my god! Can you _not_ say stuff like that while I'm naked under the shower?“

 

But he did chuckle along when Bucky broke out laughing. It was a better way to spend time under ice cold water than worrying if Mr Coulson would insist on him visiting a doctor. He had reached his top limit of people looking intently at his anatomy for today.

 

When the shower finally did turn off he had lost feeling in his fingertips, crossing his arms over his chest while looking for a towel. The next thing he knew he was wrapped twice around in a fluffy towel, a pair of arms rubbing him dry.

 

„Someone left that and fresh clothes in front of the door.“ Bucky said by way of _not_ explaining how that meant he had to dry Steve off. It wasn't like Steve wasn't perfectly capable of doing that himself. But he supposed he could appreciate Bucky's efforts for a while longer. He probably tried to make this accident up to him. Or something.

 

Steve looked up at Bucky who stood not two inches from him, fully immersed in the task of getting him dry. He  _was_ handsome. All the girls used to swoon over Bucky until he'd revealed swinging both ways. Now they still swooned but felt conflicted about it for reasons Steve could not fathom. It wasn't like  _their_ sexuality had changed.

But the point was, Bucky was one good looking fella. And he got that slight pout when he was concentrating. He did that during class sometimes, too. Looking at his textbook, pouting at the problem as if it would grow ashamed and go away if he did it long enough. It would work on Steve just fine. Only that he wasn't sure that  _away_ was the direction he'd be taking.

And he was  _warm_ . Although that could just be an aftereffect of Steve's body temperature surely being in the low negatives at the moment. But Bucky radiated heat and shared it graciously as they practically hugged to allow Bucky access to Steve's back. His face was pressed against Bucky's chest, his hands clutched in his shirt to keep from trembling. Not entirely from the cold anymore either.

 

„You okay?“ Bucky asked then and Steve immediately noticed the slight rasp in his voice. He wondered, if he looked up he'd see Bucky blushing just as much as he did.

 

„Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?“ Steve said, hoping against hope that he sounded confident and sure and not like an otter looking for a partner to hold hands with.

 

„Dunno. 's just you normally don't stop talking.“  


„I don't.“ Steve said, his indignation faltering as he pondered the grammar on his answer. „I mean, I do. I mean, I stop talking sometimes. All the time. I ...“ but he broke off when Bucky pulled back the slightest bit, looking directly at him. 

He  _was_ blushing. They both were. Steve met his gaze, swallowing heavily as he caught Bucky's eyes subconsciously flitting to his lips and back. 

Bucky still had his arms around Steve and Steve still had his hands in Bucky's shirt. This crossed so many lines and still he couldn't bring himself to step back. 

„Y- … you're dry now.“ Bucky said in a hushed whisper and Steve, instead of saying something snappy, only nodded. 

 

„Thank you.“ he added after a while, voice just as throaty as Bucky's. 

His depth perception must be off because Steve could have sworn Bucky hadn't been so close just a second ago. He was close enough to …

 

„Finished in there, boys?“

 

Steve and Bucky jumped away from each other like stung. And while Steve could feel his own heart beating against his throat and robbing him of breath, he could see the same reaction in Bucky's eyes. 

The spell was broken. Mr Coulson knocked once more and that was when Bucky got his act together and assured their teacher that all was fine and that they would be out in a second. 

While Steve slipped into the clothes someone had brought from his room, Bucky put his wet clothes in a bag, busily tying at least half a dozen knots in it.

He handed them to Steve a bit awkwardly, neither of them knowing what the etiquette in situations like this was.

 

Before Steve could leave, flee was perhaps the better word, Bucky held him back.

 

„Hey, um ...“ he began and cleared his throat before continuing. „If this isn't too forward, I was hoping if you'd like to … I don't know, go out sometime? Grab some lunch?“

 

Admittedly Steve feared overthinking things too much, so he may have been a bit hasty in answering: „What about right now? We could go to the cantina.“

 

Bucky smiled, half relieved, half amused. 

 

„Yeah. Sure. Let's go.“

 

 

~  _eight years later ~_

 

„And that was how Bucky and I got together. Stop laughing, Sam. You too, Natasha. I don't even understand how you can still crack up about this. You heard the story a thousand times. And _if you spill anything on me Bucky I swear to God you will regret it._ I don't have another tux and I'm _not_ marrying you in jeans.“ 

 

 


End file.
